


O P U E S T O

by AkireMG



Series: Supernatural AU's [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bad English, I Don't Even Know, Like eveything I write, M/M, i'm still learning, it's a verse similar to the one in witch P O L A R and D U L Z U R A take place, it's vague, like really i dont, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: The realization crashes down on him painfully fast. It leaves him a little numb.Mickey is still smiling, still touching him. There’s no love on his eyes. There’s also not a trace of recognition.Mickey is just aiming at his next prey.





	O P U E S T O

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked this piece and said 'fuck it, i'm gonna post it'

Ian finds Mickey one year and a half after Mandy comes to tell him he’s dead.

The triangle-shaped sapphire warms against his chest before Ian sees him and almost burns his skin when Mickey’s familiar shape enters his line of sight.

He’s dancing.

He’s half naked.

He is moving like Ian used to, wild and free to the beat of a song that’s been played so many times it ends up being just background noise.

Of all the places he could have encountered Mickey, a club is not where Ian would’ve preferred it. It’s ironic and infuriating, and Ian is walking towards the stage where Mickey’s dancing before his brain catches up with the fact that _Mickey is there_.

There are men around the stage, eager, hungry hands reaching for Mickey’s body, shoving bills down his skin-tight booty shorts. There are mayorly old, closeted queens that can’t offer more than their money, but there are a few young ones that are surely hoping for more than the teasing of a lap-dance. _Yeah_ , Ian thinks darkly, the warmth radiating from his sapphire doing nothing to calm his sudden anger, _like that’s going to fucking happen_.

Mickey has his eyes closed, face relaxed and lips turn up into a pleased smile. He looks high, euphoric. When he opens his eyes to look around at the men surrounding him, his smile widens, and the rotating of his hips gets obscener, back slightly arched and neck enticingly exposed. He’s a vision to behold. Fucking god’s send beauty is what he is.

“That fucking hand touches him and I swear I’m gonna rip it off your goddamned arm,” the words go past his lips before he thinks twice, but his tone and volume is exactly what this too-old fucker needs to back off immediately. His warning disturbs the atmosphere that Mickey and his body created. Some of the other men look at him with frowns, like he fucking offended them or something, but Ian has little time to give a shit about them, because then he hears the voice that has been haunting him for years saying things that sound too sweet and careful to belong to the man he knows.

“How considerate of you to stop him,” Mickey says. Ian turns to him and finds those blue eyes looking directly at him. His throat goes dry in a second.

Mickey.

_Mickey_.

The sapphire is so warm it’s almost uncomfortable.

Ian knowns it’s trying to prevent this.

He _knows_ that Mickey –the one that left him the sapphire, not this one that’s smiling like a well-versed hooker, just the right amount of seductive and suggestive to attract anyone– wouldn’t want him to do this. Not again. Not when it’s been years and Ian should be over all of it by now.

But he isn’t.

For fuck’s sake, he’s not even close to _start_ to process it.

“What’s your name, red?” Mickey asks, one of his hands reaching out to touch Ian’s jaw. He is cold. Impossibly so, but so soft and tender Ian doesn’t realize until hours after. “What is it? Cat’s got your tongue?” his pupils are blown up and his expression seems so naturally alluring that Ian can’t believe it.

Even when he’s aware of what happened, Ian can’t believe this is what Mickey is like.

_Incubus_ , Mandy said, eyes vacant and voice distant, hands clenched so hard around the sapphire her knuckles were white, _feeding off people’s energy to survive because he doesn’t have his magic anymore._ Her red-rimmed eyes told what her lack of expression didn’t. The way she hesitated before handing over the sapphire made it clear to Ian that, was it her choice, he wouldn’t give it to him. _You better have a good fucking life, Ian_ , she said when they were at the door, no goodbye hug or smile, not even a bit of the fondness she once had for him. _That’s all I’m asking for._

How Ian whishes he had the will to do the right thing.

But now that he has Mickey in front of him, he’s sure that’s never going to happen.

“What the fuck, Mickey?”

Mickey’s fingers caress his neck.

“You’ve been here before? I’m sorry I don’t remember you. I promise I can make it up to you.”

It sounds like something he says often.

Too often.

For how long has he been doing this?

Then it registers.

_‘What’s your name, red?’_

The sapphire burns.

The realization crashes down on him painfully fast. It leaves him a little numb.

Mickey is still smiling, still touching him. There’s no love on his eyes. There’s also not a trace of recognition.

Mickey is just aiming at his next prey.

Ian wonders if he would react to the sapphire, if its warmness would make him _know_.

“Ian,” he says softly. “Ian Gallagher”.

Mickey hums in acknowledge but doesn’t say anything else before his lips are on Ian’s.

If Ian doesn’t think too much, he can pretend magic doesn’t exists, that Mickey never died and that the sapphire burning a hole on his chest is just a pretty piece of jewelry he likes to wear.

He can pretend he’s eighteen and that he and Mickey are just having fun, that Yev and Svetlana are waiting for them at the Milkovich house and that Mandy will visit them next week.

He can pretend Mickey will remember him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :D  
> if there's any mistake please tell me, i'm still leraning english and there's a lot of things i don't know :)


End file.
